victimsofhomicidefandomcom-20200215-history
My Favorite Murder
My Favorite Murder is an American true crime/comedy podcast that regularly covers murder cases, usually American. Episodes began in January 2016. The following is a list of murder victims featured on the show. Minisodes and non-applicable episodes are excluded. List Episodes 1–48 (2016) (incomplete) * 1 - My Firstest Murder (13 Jan 2016): ''Charlene Smith'', ''Cheri Domingo'', ''Debra Manning'', ''Gregory Sanchez'', ''Janelle Cruz'', ''Keith Harrington'', ''Lyman Smith'', ''Manuela Witthuhn'', ''Patrice Harrington'', ''Robert Offerman'' * 2 - My Second Best Murder (22 Jan 2016): ''Kirsten Costas'', ''Kristen French'', ''Leslie Mahaffy'', ''Robert F. Kennedy'' and ''Tammy Homolka'' * 3 - Our Favorite Thirder (31 Jan 2016): * 4 - Go Forth and Murder (11 Feb 2016): * 5 - Five Favorite Murders (16 Feb 2016): * 6 - Stay Sixy (23 Feb 2016): * 7 - Seven Murders in Heaven (11 Mar 2016): * 8 - Eight Is Enough Murders (17 Mar 2016): * 9 - Color Me Nine (25 Mar 2016): * 10 - Murderous TENdencies (1 Apr 2016): * 11 - What the Helleven? (7 Apr 2016): * 12 - Our Bodies, Our Twelves (13 Apr 2016): * 13 - Thirteen Going On Murdy (21 Apr 2016): * 14 - You Sexy Motherfourteen (28 Apr 2016): * 15 - Definitely Not Episode 16 (5 May 2016): * 16 - Blood Murder Sixteen Magik (13 May 2016): * 17 - SE7ENteen (19 May 2016): * 18 - Investigateighteen Discovery (27 May 2016): * 19 - Nineteen Kills and Counting (2 Jun 2016): * 20 - 20/20 (9 Jun 2016): * 21 - Because 7 8 9 (16 Jun 2016): * 22 - The Girls with the Episode Twenty Two (27 Jun 2016): * 23 - Making A Twenty-Thirderer (29 Jun 2016): * 24 - ...And Twenty Justice Four All (7 Jul 2016): * 25 - Twenty Knives (14 Jul 2016): * 26 - Twenty Six Six Six (21 Jul 2016): * 28 - I 28 His Liver With Some Fava Beans and A Nice Chianti (4 Aug 2016): * 29 - Twenty-Nein (11 Aug 2016): * 30 - The F*ck Word Murder Mystery Show (18 Aug 2016): * 31 - Namaste Sexy (25 Aug 2016): * 32 - Just The 32 Of Us (1 Sep 2016): * 33 - What About Mimi? (8 Sep 2016): * 34 - Thirty Let the Bodies Hit the Four (14 Sep 2016): * 36 - Live from LA Podcast Festival (29 Sep 2016): * 37 - Liminal Space (6 Oct 2016): * 38 - Sidebar Nation (13 Oct 2016): * 39 - Kind of Loco (20 Oct 2016): * 40 - Squad Gourds (27 Oct 2016): * 41 - Live from EW Popfest (3 Nov 2016): * 42 - Abject Failure (10 Nov 2016): * 43 - In Arrears (17 Nov 2016): * 44 - Live from the Chicago Podcast Festival (23 Nov 2016): * 45 - Funky Diva (1 Dec 2016): * 46 - Skippers Unite! (8 Dec 2016): * 47 - Live at The Bell House (15 Dec 2016): * 48 - An Albert Fish Production (22 Dec 2016): Episodes 50–101 (2017) (incomplete) * 51 - A Bit of Oblivion (12 Jan 2017): ''Megan Kanka'' * 52 - Bonjour, Internet! (19 Jan 2017): Amber Hagerman and ''Jun Lin'' * 53 - Live at The Orpheum (26 Jan 2017): ''Ashley Ellerin'', ''Maria Bruno'' and ''Tricia Pacaccio'' * 54 - Valet Area (2 Feb 2017): * 55 - Let's Hear Your Podcast (9 Feb 2017): * 56 - Service Poodle (16 Feb 2017): * 57 - Live At The Fox Theater (23 Feb 2017): * 58 - Some Quiet Sunday (2 Mar 2017): * 59 - Live At The Wilbur (9 Mar 2017): * 60 - Jazz It (16 Mar 2017): * 61 - Live at the Neptune (23 Mar 2017): * 62 - Trust Issues & Ice Skate Shoes (30 Mar 2017): * 63 - Steven's Tuxedo (6 Apr 2017): * 64 - Live At Revolution Hall (13 Apr 2017): * 65 - Pre-Milked Cereal (20 Apr 2017): * 66 - The Devil's Number (27 Apr 2017): * 67 - Live at the Egyptian Room (4 May 2017): * 69 - Never A Mannequin (18 May 2017): * 70 - Live at the Moontower Comedy Festival (25 May 2017): * 71 - Put It In A Door (1 Jun 2017): * 72 - Steven It Out (8 Jun 2017): * 73 - Chill Satanist (15 Jun 2017): * 74 - Jews Vs. Catholics (22 Jun 2017): * 75 - Breakfast Wine (29 Jun 2017): * 76 - My Own Sinkhole (6 Jul 2017): * 77 - Live At The Keswick Theatre (13 Jul 2017): * 78 - The Freshest Recording (20 Jul 2017): * 79 - Sharpest Needle In The Tack (27 Jul 2017): * 80 - Live At the Rams Head Live (3 Aug 2017): * 81 - Weapon Bush (10 Aug 2017): * 82 - The MFM/Unqualified with Anna Faris Crossover Special Pt. 1 (15 Aug 2017): * 83 - The MFM/Unqualified with Anna Faris Crossover Special Pt. 2 (21 Aug 2017): * 84 - Harvard 2 (31 Aug 2017): * 85 - Live at the Boulder Theater (7 Sep 2017): * 86 - Live at the Enmore Theater (14 Sep 2017): * 87 - Hither and Yon (21 Sep 2017): * 88 - Live at the Comedy Theater (28 Sep 2017): * 89 - The Finch (5 Oct 2017): * 90 - Peak Experience (12 Oct 2017): * 91 - Live at the Sony Centre in Toronto (19 Oct 2017): * 92 - Halloween Special (26 Oct 2017): * 93 - Live at The Grove in Anaheim (2 Nov 2017): * 94 - Go Get Your Thing (9 Nov 2017): * 95 - Gesus (16 Nov 2017): * 96 - Live at the Hard Rock in Orlando, FL (23 Nov 2017): * 97 - The Hague (30 Nov 2017): * 98 - Grasp It (7 Dec 2017): * 99 - Shin Kick (14 Dec 2017): * 100 - The 100th Episode (21 Dec 2017): * 101 - Live at the Majestic Theater in Dallas (28 Dec 2017): Episodes 102–152 (2018) (incomplete) * 102 - Decompressions (4 Jan 2018): ''Edward Andrassy'' and ''Florence Polillo'' * 103 - Live at the Balboa Theater in San Diego (11 Jan 2018): * 104 - Garden Party (18 Jan 2018): * 105 - Proclensity (25 Jan 2018): * 106 - Courage Shoulders (1 Feb 2018): * 107 - Live from the Revolving Stage at the Celebrity Theater in Phoenix (8 Feb 2018): * 108 - King of Police (15 Feb 2018): * 109 - Project Artichoke (22 Feb 2018): * 110 - Live at the Palace Theatre in Columbus (1 Mar 2018): * 111 - Figure It Out Kevin (8 Mar 2018): * 112 - Galore Galore! (15 Mar 2018): * 113 - Live at Kingsbury Hall in Salt Lake City (22 Mar 2018): * 114 - Civic Order (29 Mar 2018): * 116 - Robot Grandma (12 Apr 2018): Horace Millen, ''Katie Curran'' and ''Renée Hartevelt'' * 117 - Reality's Canceled (19 Apr 2018): * 119 - Fingers Everywhere (3 May 2018): * 120 - Live at the Orpheum in Los Angeles (10 May 2018): * 121 - Clomp Everywhere (17 May 2018): * 123 - Live at Vicar Street Dublin (31 May 2018): * 124 - Errant Duct Tape (7 Jun 2018): * 125 - Bedside Astrologer! (14 Jun 2018): * 126 - Nice Office (21 Jun 2018): ''Kim Wall'' * 127 - Our Beautiful Rat King (28 Jun 2018): * 128 - Live at Albert Hall in Manchester (5 Jul 2018): * 129 - Coincidence Island (12 Jul 2018): * 130 - Mike is Right (19 Jul 2018): * 131 - Live at the Chinateatern in Stockholm (26 Jul 2018): * 133 - Made of Crystals (9 Aug 2018): ''Christa Hoyt'', ''Christina Powell'', Lady of the Dunes, ''Manny Taboada'', ''Sonja Larson'' and ''Tracy Paules'' * 134 - Live at the Connor Palace in Cleveland (16 Aug 2018): * 135 - The Multiverse Trajectory (23 Aug 2018): * 136 - The Uninhibited (30 Aug 2018): * 137 - Gloogle (6 Sep 2018): * 138 - Live at the Red Rock Ballroom in Las Vegas (13 Sep 2018): * 139 - A Hundred Feelings (20 Sep 2018): * 141 - Big Thirsty Robe (4 Oct 2018): ''Linda Brown'' * 142 - Live at the Durham Performing Arts Center (11 Oct 2018): * 143 - DeSabotage (18 Oct 2018): * 144 - Live at the Chevalier Theatre in Medford, MA (25 Oct 2018): * 145 - Live at the Microsoft Theater in Los Angeles (1 Nov 2018): * 146 - Dawna's Skinny Lighter (8 Nov 2018): * 147 - Live in Austin (15 Nov 2018): * 148 - Live at the Community Center Theater in Sacramento (22 Nov 2018): * 149 - Lifestyle & Feelings (29 Nov 2018): * 150 - How Dare You Kelli (6 Dec 2018): * 151 - Live at the Queen Elizabeth Theatre in Vancouver (15 Dec 2018): ''Tanya Smith'' * 152 - Live at the O2 Academy in Glasgow (20 Dec 2018): ''Angelika Kluk'', ''Dinah McNicol'' and ''Vicky Hamilton'' Episodes 154–202 (2019) * 154 - DNA Dad (1 Jan 2019): ''Dawn Ashworth'' and ''Lynda Mann'' * 155 - You Don't Know What You Don't Know (10 Jan 2019): ''Abraham Shakespeare'' and ''Su Taraskiewicz'' * 157 - Live at the Civic Theatre in San Diego (24 Jan 2019): ''Barbara Nantais'', ''Claire Hough'' and ''Greg de Villers'' * The Live TNT's I Am The Night Special (25 Jan 2019): ''Elizabeth Short'' * 158 - Burn Day (31 Jan 2019): ''Kathy Page'' * 159 - Live at the Lyric in Baltimore (7 Feb 2019): ''Carolyn Wasilewski'' * 160 - Cynthia & Barry (14 Feb 2019): ''Barbara Woods'' * 161 - Live at the Blaisdell Concert Hall in Honolulu (21 Feb 2019): ''Yvonne Mathison'' * 162 - Prom Queen City (28 Feb 2019): ''Jane Bashara'' and ''Jessica Bergsten'' * 163 - Nine Cocaines (7 Mar 2019): ''Bob Crane'' and ''Johnny Altinger'' * 164 - Live at the Sony Centre in Toronto (14 Mar 2019): ''Charles Massey'' and ''Julie Stanton'' * 165 - Live at the Old National Centre in Indianapolis (21 Mar 2019): ''Marjorie Jackson'' * 166 - Respecting the History of Coins (28 Mar 2019): ''Arthur Gusewelle'', ''Eric Frey'', ''James Bullock'', ''Peter Halm'', ''Ronald Gusewelle'', ''Sophie Barrera'' and ''Vernita Gusewelle'' * 167 - Bomb Grade (4 Apr 2019): victims of Samuel Little * 168 - Live at the Civic Center in Des Moines (11 Apr 2019): ''Dustin Wehde'' * 169 - This Old Sandwich (18 Apr 2019): ''Denise Huber'' and ''Joshua Sutter'' * 170 - Habeas Delicious (25 Apr 2019): ''Helle Crafts'' * 171 - Live at the Bellco Theatre in Denver (2 May 2019): ''Adolph Coors III'' * 172 - I'm Fine, Look Away (9 May 2019): ''Jeannette DePalma'' * 173 - Live at the W. L. Lyons Brown Theatre in Louisville (16 May 2019): ''Marlene Oakes'' and ''Richard Heaton'' * 174 - Rough Winds & High Waters (23 May 2019): ''Barbara Simons'', ''Kathleen Greening'' and ''Kimberly Compton'' * 175 - Live at the Civic Center Music Hall (30 May 2019): ''Arley Killian'', ''Cathy Shakelford'', ''John Gorrell'' and ''Tina Sanders'' * 177 - Live at the Riverside Theatre in Milwaukee (13 Jun 2019): ''Barbara Kendhammer'' and Christine Schultz * 178 - Live at the Folketeatret in Oslo (20 Jun 2019): Øystein Aarseth * 179 - Live at the Clusterfest in San Francisco (27 Jun 2019): ''Artie Mitchell'', ''Gilbert Murray'', ''Hugh Scrutton'' and ''Thomas Mosser'' * 180 - Live at the Tampa Theatre in Tampa (4 Jul 2019): ''Artiss Wick'', ''Chanel Williams'', ''Elizabeth Loudenback'', ''Karen Dinsfriend'', ''Kim Swann'', ''Kimberly Hopps'', ''Michelle Simms'', ''Natalie Holley'', ''Ngeun Long'', ''Stephanie Collins'', ''Teri Lynn Matthews'', ''Vicky Elliott'' and ''Virginia Johnson'' * 181 - Live at the Riverside Theater in Milwaukee (2017) (11 Jul 2019): ''Bernice Worden'', ''Cora Jones'', ''Mary Hogan'', ''Ronelle Eichstedt'' and ''Trudi Jeschke'' * 183 - Here We Back Are (15 Aug 2019): ''Jacob Wetterling'' * 184 - Weighted Blanket (22 Aug 2019): ''Frederick Capin'', ''Gerald Cavanaugh'', ''Harald Gullberg'', ''Joseph Stevens'' and ''Klaus Christmann'' * 185 - 400 Peeled Potatoes (29 Aug 2019): ''Angie Dodge'' * Fox's Prodigal Son Special! (16 Sep 2019): ''David Kazdin'', ''Fred Oesterreich'' and ''Irene Silverman'' * 190 - Lick the Clock (3 Oct 2019): ''Lisa Cihaski'' * 191 - Live at the Arvest Bank Theatre in Kansas City (10 Oct 2019): ''Artemus Ogletree'' * 193 - The Lowest Limit (24 Oct 2019): ''Brenda Judd'', ''Craig Miller'', ''Karen Chipman-Twiggs'', ''Kippi Vaught'', ''Linda Aguilar'', ''Mary Sowers'', ''Mike Emert'', ''Rhonda Scheffler'', ''Sandra Colley'', ''Stacy Redican'' and ''Virginia Mochel'' * 195 - Live at My Favorite Weekend in Santa Barbara (7 Nov 2019): ''Jacqueline Rook'', ''Laura Benjamin'', ''Mary Sarris'', ''Patricia Laney'' * 196 - The Baddest of Them All (14 Nov 2019): ''Kenneth McDavid'' and ''Paul Vados'' * 197 - Grandma Surprise (21 Nov 2019): ''Donald Todd'', ''Gary Rochet'' and ''Stella Nolan'' * 201 - Live at Revolution Hall in Portland (2017) (19 Dec 2019): ''Albert Jones'', ''Charles Culhane'', ''Katherine Redmond'', ''Rebecca Darling'' and ''Sherry Eyerly'' * 202 - Live at the Sony Centre in Toronto (Night Two) (26 Dec 2019): ''Renee Sweeney'', ''Roch Thériault'' and ''Solange Boilard'' Episodes 204–present (2020) * 204 - Periodical Time Tables (9 Jan 2020): ''Andrea Altiery'', ''Angela Feddern'', ''Ceilia Van Zanten'', ''Dorothy Scott'', ''Eklutna Annie'', ''Horseshoe Harriet'', ''Joanna Messina'', ''Lisa Futrell'', ''Malai Larsen'', ''Mary Thill'', ''Megan Emerick'', ''Paula Goulding'', ''Roxane Easland'', ''Sherry Morrow'', ''Sue Luna'', ''DeLynn Frey'', ''Tami Pederson'', ''Teresa Watson'' * 205 - Everyone Gets A Horse (16 Jan 2020): ''Doris Jouannet'', ''Evelyn Hamilton'', ''Evelyn Oatley'' and ''Margaret Lowe'' * 206 - Spatula City (23 Jan 2020): ''Bobby Franks'', ''Nick Corwin'' and ''Richard Loeb'' * 207 - Not Enough Ednas (30 Jan 2020): ''Cateresa Matthews'' and ''John Hartman'' Category:Podcasts Category:Incomplete lists